the big head buddies
by LooJohnson
Summary: heres a story about to big head buddies and there crazy adventures in hyrule. first chapter has nothing to do with the rest of the story.
1. meet the sasquatch

The big head buddies

Chapter one

messing with sasquatch

bhbman90-hello and welcome to the first installment to the center of my creation- the big head buddies, aaron and smith. They're random. Now for the first episode I would like to give thanks to a few people who got me to where I am today. First I would like to thank my long time friend- the only person I do not punch when she calls me a loser senorita twilight. Senorita thanks for reviewing my stories and being a good friend. Wuzzup. Second I would like to thank himmelsdraculina. You have been keeping me occupied and hopeful that I will succeed. I hope you like this installment of my saga. Third I would like to thank ninja-v for being nice and telling me your drama and hearing mine out. Also I would like to thank v slasher for being a current reviewer. Finally I would like to thank everyone who will and has reviewed any of my stories. Everybody, thanks for being a friend. Now for my little creations, now introducing the big head buddies…

p.s-this story is made in script form. If you don't like it, too bad, deal with it.

Aaron-I'm bored. Why are we hiking in these mountains again, smith.

Smith-because the great outdoors are great and very healthy for you.

Aaron-yeah but we could be watching t.v. right now. I love those jack links beef jerky commercials.

Smith-aaron wath what you say. Last time you said you liked commercial you woke up with the king.

Aaron-yeah…I never did get the guy out of my bed.

Smith-you mean he's still there?

Aaron-yup right by monkey.

Smith-that has to be the best poo slinger in the world.

Aaron-holy crap look at that.

Smith-what.

Aaron- it's the sasquatch.

Smith-this story sucks.

Aaron-you're right.

Bhbman-come on guys. You have to keep going. For the sake of my popularity on the net.

Sasquatch-when am I getting paid.

Bhbman-god youre right this story does suck. Turn the camera that isn't there off.

Sasquatch-you suck…I hate my life. Being a homo sasquatch sucks.

Bob-come on honey the butters nice and warm

Sasquatch- I'll bill you for this.

Bhbman-dammit

End

Please review everyone.


	2. back to a new age part 1

bhb chapter 2-back to a new age

hello, and welcome to another addition of big head buddies. now that you have seen our pilot and most likely crave for more we shall finally feed your cravings and do so to give you more. now just to spoil the story-aaron and smith are finally gonna see what everyone in the legend of zelda is really like behind the scenes-using the ocarina...of time. but just because i hate the introduction to stories that i have already drawn i am going to skip the oart where they go back and time and everyone is just gonna see the cut scenes of the legend of zelda-twilight princess...

* * *

scene 1-ganon

bob (director...who just so happens to be gay)- okay from the top...and...action.

ganon-don't think this is ov-

link (laughing...a lot)-holy crap ahahhahahaha i can't stop

ganon-what

link-you're green. ahahahahahaha

ganon-mother fu-

scene 2-link

bob-and...action

link-get that fing camera out of my face before i take your balls out your ass.

camera man-RUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!

last camera man (holding ice sack on his crotch)-i didn't think he would.

scene 3-zelda

link (in a bed)-well...that was...entertaining. wanna do it again.

zelda (scratching crotch)-do you have 50 dollars.

link-what the hell is a dollar.

zelda-honey were in america. you don't use indian money in america.

link-fine (hands over 50 big ones)

zelda (5 minutes later)-holy shit is that a camera on the top of the t.v. set.

bob-and cut. thats action for yah.

end of cut scenes.

aaron-did this have anything to do with the big head buddies.

smith-i don't know, do you have 50 bucks.

aaron-why.

smith-the zelda machine.

aaron-you do know she's got crabs right.

smith (with giant crab on his head)-shit.

aaron-you didn't...go down on her did you.

smith-no why would you say that?

aaron-i'm surrounded by idiots.

bhbman walks onto the screen.

bhbman-i hope you liked this instalment of big head buddies. i di-

aaron hits bhbman on the head with a chair.

aaron-smith, help me put him in with the fire wood.

smith-why?

aaron-because whores and hookers a like always search for wood in the morning. (smiles and gives a wink)

fin


	3. Back to a new age part 2

bhb chapter 3-back to a new age part 2

**welcome one and all back to another installment of bhb where we stop giving a shit for two minutes and read about a masterbating monkey and his big brother! today were gonna see the cutscenes for the twili people of twilight princess...lets get started!**

midna

midna-Zant i hate you, you're stupid

bob-bring in the stunt bouble!

senoiritatwilight (being hit with lots of hurtful light)-ow

midna (part 2)...(yes i made another midna one for you senorita!)

midna-it's perfect for shooting people to an maginary dungeon in the sky. we'll transport it.

link (with zipper over mouth)-mmmmhmhmmhlmmp

midna-shut up, you can't talk remember.

midns hair-i'm sorry, i just can't do this. cut. (starts walking) miyamoto!

miyamoto-yes mam

midnas hair-imagine me a trailer.

miyamoto-yes mam ( while hold head with fingers) ernnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn done!

midnas hair-now go masterbate to zeldas sex tape with link.

sages

sage 1(holding bong)-oh dude i'm so smoked

sage2-hhahaahahahaha giant mirrors are eating people.

ganondorf-i'm free hahahahahahaha

sage 7-i'm dead hahahahahahahaha

and last but not least zant-

zant (to be said in one breathe)-wow i like cofee anyone have two sword for me to spin around castle town with ahahahaha stop calling me spaz bitch i'm not listening lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

link(while stabbing zant)-SHUT UP PLEASE!

zant(dead)-silence

midna- you win!

link-what do i win!

midna-you'll see now get the fuck in bed!

-end of cutscenes

smith-holy shit.

aaron-you fuck the hair.

smith-yup nods

bhbman-thats all now go home and die.

end


	4. mdnas diary

BHB

**Chapter 4-Midnas' Diary**

**Here it is! The great return of bhb, as I have been gone for a while but now I can own you all in the ways of aaron and smith...**

Aaron-well it seems that this has been a normal day.

Smith-Did you just say seems?

Link-God, it's awesome hanging out with you guys.

Midna (holding string)-I'm bored.

Link-Well, what do yah' want to do?

Midna-Pull this string.

Link-O...k...then pull it.

Midna- o.k.

Midna pulls string of canon and fires link aaron and smith out of it.

Midna-I love doing that.

Take 1

Link, Aaron, and Smith land in a blank white space.

Stick figure being hit by volleyball arrives on screen.

Aaron-I, I just don't find this funny.

Link-Nope, i'm not getting it.

Smith (clapping hands and dancing)-HAHAHAHAHA dance monkey dance!!!!!

Aaron (hand in face)-god...

Link (hand in face)- Din, Nayru, And Farore...God.

Take 2

Link, smith and aaron arrive in a bathroom.

Link-what is zant doing on that toilet!!!

Aaron-looks like the "i had to much coffe for breakfast dance , and maybe some german chocalate cake" Dance.

Smith-Yay monkey.

Take 3

Link smith and Aaron arrive in a house.

Link-Where are we?

Aaron-IDK?

Link-Did you just say idk instead of I don't know.

Aaron-IDK?

Smith-Look, I found a book on the table

Link-Look I found a midna stalker on the table (looking at senorita twilight)

Aaron (stealing book from smith)- Yeah but I found a book.

Link-What does it say

Aaron-IDK?

Smith-here, I'll read it.

Aaron- 0o

Link-when did you get smart, smith. I mean bhbman even gave you correct punctuatin in your sentences this time...

Smith-I just did, okay!!

(smith starts reading book)

Midas' Diary

Dear Diary,

I heart Zelda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The three laughed themselves until midna mushed them with her twilight powers

the end

to be continued

which one is it

hahahahaha

nah i'm kidding, it's over.

Ooh a letter from a fan

dear bhbman,

You suck

, from Aaron, Link, And Smith.

Isn't that nice.

The end.


	5. Toast!

**Bhb 5**

**Toasty indeed**

**This issue of bhb is brought to you by-**

**Toast! Yhe only toast that puts the crunch in the [insert time and/or place of meal here**

**Meanwhile, I feel as though my typing skills are good, though I don't use the homerow keys. This has nothing to do with bhb but neither does anything else. I discovered this when I took a typing course where I had to use the homerow keys and I had to type random jibberish, which isn't a word. I think. Anyways, I conclude that I can only type words fast and can't use my hmerow keys. Now for the actual story. Enjoy you freaks.**

Toast

End

Just kidding.

I love messing with you guys.

On with the real story...maybe...just kidding again. God I love doing that. And plus I know the majority of you hate me because I don't use much proper punctuation and capitalizing in this story (only this story) so haha, and deal with it!

It was a fine day outside, just like any other day for a matter of fact, except it was Sunday. And for aaron sunday meant football. And simpsons (copyright matt groening), and Family guy (copyright seth mcfarlane) and such such such.

Though for smith it meant things like sunday comics (not newspaper, comics) and garfeild (copyright guy who made garfeild comics) and spiderman the show (copyright Stan lee)

On this particular sunday Aaron and smith had woken up a few minutes prior to the other. Aaron got up and instantly made some toast. Aaron hated toast, but smith loved it.

You may be wonderig about now what this has to do with the legend of zelda, though most of then do have the zelda series characters in them, this one will only have a side show of zelda characters. You may also be wondering why this issue is so long, I, unforteunetly, do not have an answer to this. Wow, I notice that my I.q. May have just increased bya few, or more, points in like five minutes. Awesome!

Anyways back to the story. Smith didn't know how to make toast, or use a toaster, let alone tie his own shoes. So forth, aaron had to make toast for him. This story, finally, begins, the day after...

Aaron was gone, as it was a work day and he needed to be at the fatty ham fast food stop early to unlock the door. Smith was all alone. Smith didn't have a job. Nor did he usually do anything except watch the mouse, jerry (copyright tom and jerry) tie his shoes.

Though, for some reason Smith wanted toast. As smith watched the mouse jump for cheese (the piece in his hands) he had an idea. He would make his own breaded toast. He grabbed the mouse and stuck it in the cheese. Then he grabbed a piece of rotten meat (mistaking it for bread) and threw it on top of the cheesed mouse crav vu le. (french)

He threw this all in the microwave and turned the microwave on 2 hours and on h bomb power.

At this precise moment, Aaron had a thought.

Aaron-Smith is doing something stupid

As aaron ran home his smith senses only became stronger.

Aaron (entering house)- Holy crap!!!

Aaron had came home to a zombie mouse, cheese walls and 1 microwave short. Smith was hiding in the corner as the mouse escaped.

Smith-I knew I forgot something, THE SYRUP, DAMN!!!

Aaron-Ugh, i'll get it.

By the time they looked outsidethe whole world was full of zombies.

Aaron-this just shows how horrible we are at defending ourselves against the supernatural.

Smith (being eaten by zombie)-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

later-Aaron (looking at something on the floor)-Look what you brought home, itsdead.

Smith-It's living dead.

Aaron-whats the difference?

Smith-it can still make toast!

-end

Next-the secret language!


End file.
